1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the display control, and more particularly, to a method, display system, and computer program product for controlling an icon appearance.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, personal computer (PC) systems are run by an operating system (OS), which is software designed to control the hardware of a specific data-processing system in order to allow users and application programs to employ it easily. Some of the well-known operating systems are Windows-based operating systems (e.g., Windows 98 and Windows XP for PCs) that provide a graphical operating environment for PC users and have multitasking capabilities.
The Windows-based PC users may interact with the computer systems through a Graphic User Interface (GUI), which includes windows, scroll bars, icons, buttons, and many others. The icons are visual representations of programs, documents, sound files, image files, and commands. For example, PC users may open an image file by selecting or clicking an icon representing the image file without memorizing and manually entering the required commands for opening the file into the computer system. For this reason, icons play a crucially important role in the GUI environment for the Windows-based PC systems.
PC users often wish to adjust the appearance (e.g., size) of the icons in the GUI for clearly understanding what each icon represents or for his or her individual preference. For example, when the icons displayed on a high-resolution screen are too small, the users may not be able to easily recognize what each icon represents. The existing manner of changing or adjusting the appearance of the icons involves quite complex processes. For example, if a user wishes to change the size of the icons in a computer system run by Windows XP, the user initially opens the control panel, select Display Properties option located within the control panel, and selects the Appearance menu. In this menu, the user is able to select a desired icon size, an icon font type, and a font size. In addition, the user may select horizontal and vertical distances among the icons. When the user makes all the icon-related selections in the Appearance menu and presses the Apply button, all the icons displayed on the monitor screen are resized according to the selections made by the user in the Appearance menu. If the user is not satisfied with the arrangement or sizes of the icons displayed on the screen, he or she must repeat the above process until the graphical configuration of the icons is satisfactory and this may put many PC users to a great deal of inconvenience.